<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amitié by Voirloup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241870">Amitié</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup'>Voirloup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journal de Bord [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord : Les défis galactiques, Family Feels, Friendship, Love, Nakamaship, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>the end</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journal de Bord [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amitié</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’équipage des StrawHat avait des liens très forts entre-eux. </p><p>Certains voyaient cette bande comme de joyeux lurons, d’autres comme des compagnons liés par des liens d’amitié indestructibles. </p><p>Eux se voyaient surtout comme une famille. Une famille avec la mère et le père, les aînés trop turbulents, les oncles un peu étranges et les plus jeunes qui faisaient des bêtises autant qu’ils étaient mignons. </p><p>Puis, dernièrement, un bébé qui faisait fondre l’entièreté de la famille par un simple sourire. </p><p>L’amitié avait été dépassé par un sentiment bien plus chaleureux et fort. Mais pas moins indestructible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the end</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>